Cancer
by Lil-Diego
Summary: [SLASH ONE SHOT STANXKYLE] Kyle needed the warmth of someone. Here he was. Dying. Living but only just....


_A.N: Back again with an angst story. I cried while writing this, so just warning you, if you HATE soppy stuff, angst then turn your back away now. Oh And also, if you hate slash as well._

_Disclamier: I wish._

_IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW... IF YOU THOUGHT IT SUCKED.. CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS THEN PLEASE!! _

------

Kyle knew it was going to happen. But he couldn't quite put his finger to it. He wanted to cry to the heavens. How could something like this happen so fast? It seemed that Stan was just a happy person yesterday and now here he was, in hospital awaiting his fate. Kyle couldn't stand sitting down. he needed to be in action. Action involved being with his boyfriend. Action involved the gentle lips on Stan's so he could say goodbye. Kyle didn't understand. He needed answers.

Kyle looked up at Kenny and Wendy, who had come alone to see Stan and Kyle looked in pure envy as they embraced each other, and watched quietly as Wendy's tears soaked Kenny's coat. How Kyle needed that. Kyle needed the warmth of someone. Here he was. Dying. Living but only just. Kyle placed an empty hand on the surface of the wall outside of Stan's room and looked in through the outside. He wanted the nurses and doctors to fuck off. He needed time alone. Who knew when Stan was going to go.

Kyle had been alone in the flat when the news had hit him. He was innocently singing alone to My Chemical Romance, when a knock that he hadn't heard before knocked on the door. Out of sacredness, he grabbed a baseball bat as he opened the door. Kyle felt his heart stop as the officer came in and gave him the news. Stan had had cancer and collapsed on the way home. Kyle denied it at first, trying not to think that he would have to say goodbye to Stan any time now, and insisted that they got the wrong car. But the license was proof. It was Stan's. Kyle could feel the tears coming as the officer got him into the car and drove to the hospital. Kyle felt that the world was surreal. He would wake up in a dream and then all would be over. Nothing like this could quite possibly happen now.

Not like this.

Kyle had cried softly as he saw what was his boyfriend. The nurse had explained that the tumour must have grown in his brain for quiet some time unnoticed, and it just got too advanced for anything to happen. Kyle had pleaded. To hell and back. Everyone watched as a boy, who seemed to be on the brink of crying his eyes out got on his knees and literally grabbed the nurse's uniform and was on the verge of pulling it down when a sudden noise had made him stop. Kyle was left on his own as the doctors rushed into the one room Kyle wanted them to leave the fuck alone.

"Oh God… Kyle… come here." Wendy pulled herself out of her boyfriend's hug and hugged the crying redhead, the tears pouring down on Kyle's cheek as their tears mixed together to create a sudden waterfall of grief and pure sadness. Kenny watched first hand and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He honestly didn't know what would happen now. Deep down, he knew that Stan had already passed. The nurses looked quiet serious in the room, and Kenny knew that however serious the nurse's gave the news to Kyle, he and Wendy and the rest of South Park wouldn't hear the end of this until a long way.

Kenny watched silently as a nurse came out with a very serious expression on her face. Kenny knew. Kenny held Wendy's hand and they gently nodded together as they sat down on the seats, Wendy still crying and they let the nurse talk to Kyle alone.

"Mr Broflovski… We did everything we c-" The nurse was stopped as Kyle had forcefully pushed her away from his path.

"KYLE!"

"KYLE!"

"I am so sorry… he's never-" The nurse cut Wendy off and smiled.

"Don't worry. This happens every time. We are able to give him just 10 minutes." The nurse nodded and went away. Wendy made to go to the door but Kenny grabbed her hand back.

"Wendy… leave this with Kyle." Wendy sighed and knew that it was the best thing to do. She sighed and once again buried her head in her boyfriend's chest making a waterfall once again.

Kyle couldn't move. He tried to. His legs were not doing what his brain was trying desperately to do. Move forward. Why he couldn't do that he didn't know. Kyle sighed and looked anywhere other than the lump on the bed. He didn't want to look. It was too early to look. Kyle could feel a sensation that burned him from the inside start to bubble deep down. He didn't know what it was. All he knew that something this bad could make him feel like death had just knocked on the door. This was quite ironic Kyle thought as Stan had just died.

Kyle tried to move his feet. Nothing.

Kyle wanted to scream for help. But something was stopping him. He needed the one person that couldn't help him anymore. All his life, Stan had been there. Now going without Stan, life would seem impossible to Kyle now.

Kyle tried to walk. Nothing.

He tried yet again and managed to shuffle across to Stan and felt his legs give away as he collapsed on the seat that was next to the bed. Still he would not look at Stan. He didn't want to. It was much less painful this way. Yes. He would stay this way until the hospital would lock up.

Kyle looked at the floor. This was a bit stupid really. Why won't he look at Stan? Kyle screamed away the thoughts in his head and craned his neck to look at the peaceful boy lying on the bed, away to a better a place.

Kyle knew what the hardest part was. Leaving. He had to stay. If they had to lock him up, get a restraining order or get Eric Cartman in here to get him out, he would go through it. In Kyle's mind, no one knew what was going on. Even though Stan was infact, gone, Kyle could swear that he was still here. Kyle shivered and began to speak, not thinking of anyone walking in and listening.

"Hey dude. This is a bit strange anit it? I mean… me sitting here and you… you…" Kyle gulped, the tears beginning to stir themselves down his cheeks, he looked at the ceiling again before speaking once more.

"I Love you man. I do. I've loved you since the day you smiled at me in kindergarten and you gave me a soggy sandwich to seal the deal…" Kyle laughed cheerfully, and immediately after he had stopped scolded himself. He wasn't aware that many people would have found him psychotic at this point, he didn't care. He needed a secure environment where he could talk to Stan like before.

Kyle stared at Stan's face. Stan's eyes were carefully shut and Kyle mentally scolded himself again. He should have been there. Been there to hold Stan's hand through what would be the darkest thing ever for him to encounter.

Kyle sighed. He grabbed Stan's hand and wrapped his little finger with his.

"You're mine for ever dude. I'll love you forever and ever. Don't forget that. Please…" Kyle couldn't help it now. His tears choked his words up as he said those 6 words over and over again,

"I'll Love you forever and ever…"

Kyle used to laugh at the old people who were sick when he was young. But not now. He scolded himself again for it, and gripped Stan's hand tighter, the tears now choking his mouth so tight he could barely breathe, but managed to hug the peacefully rested boy on the bed. Kyle kept his head on Stan's chest and nearly let out a fresh set of tears as he knew that this was it. There was no heart beat. But Kyle wasn't going to give up. He had seen the movies. He knew that this was just a dream. With all his might, Kyle managed to gulp out, still crying out his heart and soul,

"P-Please…. Wake up Stan… It's Me. K-K-Kyle…"

Silence.

Kyle couldn't stand it. He needed reassurance. He wiped his tears on the back of his hand furiously as he said softly,

"Stan… The hardest part is leaving you…" No reponse. The truth had finally reared it's ugly head and make a deep cut in Kyle's heart.

He knew what he had to do, Kyle let his hand go, as he grabbed a drink of water from the cup and splashed it on his face. He looked down at Stan's cold, dry lips and without another thought, kissed him softly on the lips before he collapsed on the floor, one hand still clutched around Stan's blanket from the bed, and the other hand cupped around the cup.

------------------


End file.
